1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mechanism which apply labels or other materials to products, and more particularly, to a mechanism for sticking or adhering a film made of flexible materials to a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
In industry, a mechanism is employed to pick up a film made of flexible materials in strip shape, such as an adhesive tape, and to paste or adhere the flexible film to a workpiece. The mechanism includes a moving assembly and a pick-up member connected to the moving assembly. The pick-up member is in a plate shape with a negative pressure therein. When picking up the flexible film, the moving assembly moves the pick-up member to the flexible film, the pick-up member presses against the flexible film and picks it up. Then the moving assembly moves the pick-up member to the workpiece, the pick-up member releases the flexible film onto the workpiece and pastes or adheres the flexible film onto the workpiece entirely. However, air bubbles are often generated between the flexible film and the workpiece.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.